Cause In Rio I Realised
by MoonTrekerAF
Summary: Esto es muy complicado, una parte de mí me dice que no encajo en este lugar, pero la otra me dice que aquí es a donde pertenezco. Ya tenía una vida hecha antes de venir a este lugar, pero ahora parece que podría iniciar una nueva aquí mismo, bueno no aquí mismo, pero si en esta ciudad.


´CAUSE IN RIO I REALISED

Es muy tarde en la noche y ya debería estar dormido, pero hay algo que no me lo permite. Ese algo es… es algo nuevo, que jamás esperé que llegara a sentir, al menos no hasta hace cuarenta y ocho horas, cuando mi mundo cambió.

Toda mi vida he vivido una rutina y me gustaba como era, o al menos me convencí de eso. No me preocupaba por mucho, tenía comida, un buen lugar donde vivir, una persona que me amaba y que cuidaba de mí, cosas que leer y jugar para entretenerme, no me podía quejar.

También tenía algunos amigos, no muchos pero eran buenos y solíamos pasar el tiempo juntos, y en más de una ocasión nos metimos en problemas.

En ese tiempo no me molestaba el hecho de no poder volar, me era algo ajeno a mí, algo que no necesitaba, algo a lo que no le daba mucha importancia; pero ahora no puedo más que pensar en todo lo que he ganado con eso, cosas que nunca me había imaginado antes y que sin las cuales mi vida no estaría completa ahora.

Una única ave había cambiado mi vida, bueno fueron varias, pero eso es algo que no me gustaría cambiar. Tal vez pasaron muchas cosas malas, feas y horribles, pero al final el resultado fue maravilloso.

Hace poco tenía muchas dudas de mi vida y de lo que pasaría, pero ahora solo tengo una duda en mi mente, y eso es lo que no me deja dormir.

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire sopló por el lugar refrescando un poco. Eso era agradable, bueno al menos para mí ya que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de calor.

La noche seguía avanzando y yo aún no podía dormir.

Esto es muy complicado, una parte de mí me dice que no encajo en este lugar, pero la otra me dice que aquí es a donde pertenezco. Ya tenía una vida hecha antes de venir a este lugar, pero ahora parece que podría iniciar una nueva aquí mismo, bueno no aquí mismo, pero si en esta ciudad.

Mientras más lo pienso, más confuso se vuelve todo. Pensar… siempre he escuchado lo que me dice mi cabeza, y a veces suelo escucharla de más, pero ahora escucho otra voz, una que comienza a hablar cada vez con más claridad.

De hecho esa voz fue la que me llevó a este lugar en primer lugar, una voz que hasta hace poco por fin decidí escuchar y eso fue porque me lo habían sugerido, sino, es muy probable que no estuviera aquí.

Tal vez esa pequeña voz no fuera la mejor consejera en ciertos aspectos, porque ya me había dado muchos problemas y apenas había empezado a escucharla, pero si en algo podía confiar en esa voz, es que me había mostrado mucho más de la vida y que valía la pena arriesgarse por alguien a quien…

Ahora solo había una voz que me hablaba, y me estaba diciendo que me quedara en este lugar, que era momento de salir de la misma rutina que vivía cada día y de comenzar a vivir una nueva vida junto a esa ave que me había cambiado la vida.

"Mmmmmm."- escuché decir a Perla despertándose.- "Blu ¿Qué pasa?"- me preguntó.

"Solo estaba pensando."- le contesté.

"¿Sobre qué?"- dijo ella acercándose a mi lado.

"Sobre si debería quedarme aquí o no."- respondí.

"Oh… sí claro, tienes una vida en Minnesota."- dijo ella bajando la mirada. Creo que esperaba que me quedara aquí después de todo lo que pasamos.

"Si, tengo toda una vida allá… pero no se compara con lo que conocí aquí."- le dije y vi cómo una vez más alzó su mirada y quedamos cara a cara.- "No me puedo ir ¿recuerdas? Estamos…"

"Encadenados…"- dijo terminando la frase.

"Si, juntos."- dije mientras ella se apoyaba a mi lado.

Ella tenía su ala vendada, yo sé que le duele aunque ella me diga que no, solo espero que no le duela mucho; pero lo que más le molestaba era el no poder volar. Era curioso cómo se invirtieron esos papeles, pero aunque ahora pudiera volar, decidí no hacerlo hasta que Perla se recuperara.

No estoy seguro de porqué, pero abrasé a Perla con una de mis alas, y parece que lo disfrutó, porque se colocó aún más cerca de mí hasta el punto que estábamos apoyados el uno junto al otro.

"Descansa Perla."- dije en voz baja.

"Descansa Blu, hasta mañana".- me dijo cerrando los ojos y volviendo a dormir.

"Hasta mañana Perla."- le dije antes de cerrar mis ojos para dormir.

Ahora no escuchaba ninguna voz que me impidiera dormir, porque sé que tomé la decisión correcta. Tendré que escuchar esa voz más seguido, es tal como dijo Rafael, era una decisión que tenía que tomar con el corazón, no con el cerebro.

Puede que vaya a ser una vida muy diferente, pero aquí me quedaré, porque fue en Rio donde me di cuenta que no hay ningún otro lugar en la Tierra donde prefiera vivir que aquí, junto a Perla.

* * *

**N/A:** Primer Fic-OS de Rio :D Esto me tomó cerca de una hora y media escribirlo, y quizás no sea mi estilo total de permanecer fiel y apegado a las personalidades originales, pero creo que quedó decente, ¿qué opinan? Agradecimiento a SpyTaku299 por lectura _"Beta"_.

Por cierto, ¿alguien notó que el título y el final de la historia lo saqué de la canción de "Hot Wings I Wanna Party"? Los invito a dejar un review comentando su opinión de mi primer Fic de Rio.

Si quieren charlar conmigo en Facebook, mi perfil es: / baylong . feuer; y si quieren, pueden darle "me gusta" a mi página de Facebook: / ProduccionesAlphaFenix.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora y nos leeremos en la siguiente historia (o capítulo si siguen mi historia de A&O). Les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche.


End file.
